Back To The Streets
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Death Sentence. Old habits die hard and real friends stab you in the front.
1. All That I've Got

Alright so this is my new Death Sentence story! Thanks to everyone for the interest! Sorry the first chapters pretty short but it'll get longer promise.

I did a lot of research for this story because I really wanted to understand the main character as much as I possibly could. I don't really have anything in common with her but I really liked the idea of her and so I spent hours making sure I understood every aspect of her life. Well I don't really know what else to say but thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Back To The Streets**

**Chapter One- All That I've Got**

People have always told me that homelessness is a choice. They say if you work hard you won't end up on the street but those are the same people that beat Minnie to death yesterday.

Minnie and I usually stayed close and we always shared the sleeping bag at night that I found in a dumpster a few months back. When she didn't show up under the train overpass like she said she would I wasn't really worried. She was probably curled up next to someone else's warm body. I always was cold and Minnie used to say I felt like I was dead already. Still I went out to see if I could find her. I walked for hours, wandered aimlessly through dark alleys and rough streets. It really wasn't a big deal though because I knew I couldn't sleep without her anyway.

The sun was beginning to rise behind the skyline when I stumbled over her stiff broken body.

"Minnie?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

She didn't respond, didn't move. She wasn't even breathing. I kneeled down beside her and brushed dull damp bloody hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips were blue and when I touched her cheek it was as cold as stone.

"Don't worry Minnie, I'll save you," I chocked back tears as I leaned down and placed a short peck on her temple.

Then I got to my feet and ran straight to the only person who would know what to do. I jumped over the all too familiar chain link fence and dashed up the crumbling stairs slamming through the front door. I ran right on through the building tears streaming down my cheeks not even stopping for the shouts of protest following me. I ran up creaky stairs and right through the chapel doors.

"Minnie!" I cried. "She's broken."

Icy eyes bore through me as I collapsed before a towering man's feet. He silently dragged me back up to my own feet, back through the building and out the front door. He yanked open the passengers side door of an old black mustang and pushed me in before slamming the door shut barely missing shutting my feet in the door. We drove in silence except for my weak croak of directions.

As he parked in the alley I threw open the door and ran over to Minnie's still form.

"I got help Baby. I got help."

I heard him approach behind me but when his footsteps stopped I couldn't help but scream at him.

"Hurry! She needs help."

I tilted my head back to look up into his eyes but he just shook his head in return.

"Billy please," I cried wrapping Minnie's cold body up in my arms and holding her close.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours until a warm hand squeezed my trembling shoulder.

"Rosie," his deep voice spoke beside my ear, his hot breath instantly giving me goosebumps as it him my neck. "She's gone."

I sobbed and held her close until his strong arms tore me away from her. I watched helplessly sobbing as he gently placed her lifeless body in the trunk of his car and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Wait!" I suddenly screamed and scrambled behind the car trying to pry the trunk open with just my fingers.

I heard his voice shout from inside the car but I couldn't make out the words. It was just a fuzzy static. Then the car door slammed and he yelled forcefully. "Rosie!"

I didn't stop even as my fingers tore open and started to bleed. He popped open the trunk and I threw it open in desperation. Then I reached down and pulled the charm bracelet off her thin ghostly wrist. I gazed down at her through blurred vision and kissed her goodbye before slowly shutting the trunk again. Billy stood in front of me his arms crossed glaring at me.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked weakly staring down at my ratty converse one of the soles practically torn off.

"What do you think?" he snapped.

I nodded and glanced up at him before starting my trek back to the overpass.

"Rosie!" He spoke sternly causing me to turn my head to glance over my shoulder. "Go find Joe and get yourself cleaned up. You look like shit."

I walked to Bones' Body Shop and found Joe who led me back to his apartment that he shared with Billy and Bodie. Bodie was passed out on the couch while some naked girl lay sprawled out across the floor. Joe went over to the fridge and got himself a beer even if he was only fourteen. I walked into Billy's room and slowly shut the door behind me before curling up on his bed in the fetal position and crying myself to sleep.

I woke up in the dark. I'd slept way too long. I crawled out of the bed and slipped out the door. Slowly I crept down the hallway not wanting to disturb anyone. Night was not a good time to be roaming around in this part of town especially with these people.

"You call that cleanin' up?"

I jumped at the deep voice letting out a shrill scream. I knew it was him the moment I heard the voice but still I couldn't hold back the surprise. I whipped around to face him holding my hand to my chest as I gasped for air.

"Billy! You scared me."

A smirk slithered across his lips.

"Sorry... I... I... should be going," I spoke quietly stepping backward clumsily.

"No Rose stay tonight," he ordered his hand suddenly on my lower back guiding me toward the bathroom.

He pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, old habits die hard and real friends stab you in the front.


	2. Bittersweet Girl

Thank you so very much for all the reviews! I'm glad it's sparked some curiosity!

Prom is officially the epitome of hell. Gah I really am dreading tonight. Drama rocks in stories but in really life it's a pain in the ass. It hasn't really gotten dramatic yet but I bet it will and it's honestly the most stressful thing ever. Ugh whatever sorry about my prom ranting I'm just glad I've only got a month left of high school. Crap that's kind of scary though. Too many dilemmas.

Blah well... anyway nothing to really say about the story I just hope you like it and as always please enjoy!

**Back To The Streets**

**Chapter Two- Bittersweet Girl**

I spent way too long in the shower but I was really, really dirty. I stood in there until the water running off of me wasn't brown and muddy anymore even when the water was freezing. Then I stepped out of the tub, dried myself off and threw on the clean clothes Billy had left me on the sink. The shirt was more like a dress on my thin frame and the jeans were an old pair of Joe's. I could tell that by how long the legs were but they fit pretty well at least. I picked up my dirty clothes and took them over to the sink where I washed them up best I could and left them on the side of the tub to dry. I then crept out to the fridge and rummaged around sadly only finding old take out and a lot of beer. I grabbed a can and turned to look through the cupboards only to come face to face with Bodie.

"Well look at you! You actually look like a human."

I glared at him and put a hand on my hip. "Speak for your self."

He smirked and rubbed a hand over his head. "Want a sandwich?"

I nodded then he turned and patted the counter top. I hopped up and sat watching him get out the bread, peanut butter and grape jelly.

"How's things?" he asked casually glancing at me with a small smile.

I shrugged. "Things."

"Still under the overpass?"

I nodded.

"With Mac?"

I nodded again as I fiddled with the charm bracelet on my wrist.

"Nova still around too?"

I didn't respond just sat and played with the bracelet. Bodie set the sandwich on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered and then devoured it in seconds.

Bodie laughed and grabbed two more slices of bread. "Want another?"

I smiled and nodded quickly. I popped open the beer can and took a drink. "You got any pills?"

It was Bodie's turn to glare. "Billy wouldn't like that."

"So I don't give a shit what Billy thinks."

Bodie shook his head and handed me another sandwich. "Talk to Heco if your desperate."

I had a feeling he'd say that. "Gotta bag or somethin'?" I asked between bites.

"For what?"

"My clothes."

"Uh yeah sure."

I finished my second sandwich and chased it down with the rest of the can. Bodie dug through his pockets and pulled out a stack of quarters and placed them in my hand.

"At least wash them properly and dry em," and then he pressed a couple of bills into my hand. "For Heco."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Bodie."

"Yeah but Rose watch out for yourself. I'd rather you weren't next."

Bodie got me a trash bag and I took the bag and my clothes down the hall to the washer and dryer. I sat on the dryer as my clothes swirled around the washing machine and stared at the bracelet. Minnie was gone. My beautiful baby Minnie was gone. She never even believed in violence. She was sort of a hippie like that and ironicly that's what took her. The charm on the bracelet was a tiny Minnie Mouse.

When I found Minnie she wouldn't tell me her name all she did was mess around with that Minnie Mouse charm. So I called her Minnie and told her she could come live with me. She refused to speak or even look away from the charm for that matter but I caught her following me all the way back to my "home." At that time probably around a year ago I was living in an old abandoned house near the train tracks. Mac ran up to me and jumped straight into my arms.

"Rosie!" he squealed excitedly.

Mac was a baby too. Now days he was closer to ten but he was only seven when I first found him. Nova was smoking in the corner upstairs on the second floor. Nova was much older than any of us, in his twenties but he knew a lot. He'd seen a lot. He took care of us. I went and sat beside him after setting Mac down.

"Hey who's that?" Mac hollered as he pointed towards the stairs.

I got back to my feet and peeked around the corner. Minnie was slowly backing down the stairs. I smiled brightly at her.

"Welcome home baby," I greeted as Mac's head popped around the corner and he ran up to her, grabbed her hand and led her over to Nova.

I sighed and looked up from the bracelet only to jump in surprise at Billy who was leaning in the laundry room doorway staring at me. He smirked and continued to stare.

"You know you could warn me or something'," I snapped.

He glanced down at his boots and then back up at me. "You lookin' for pills?"

I opened my mouth to say some smart ass thing until I realized I had nothing to really say and closed it again and stared back at him.

"What ya need 'em for?"

I shrugged and looked towards the ceiling. "Numb the pain."

He walked over and stood in front of me placing a palm on each side of me. "Your not gettin' any."

"Come on Billy just a few," I begged wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He leaned forward his lips barely inches away from mine. "Hum... Nope your not."

"Why?" I exhaled keeping my gaze away from his.

"You know why," he hissed wrapping a hand under my jaw and stroking it then trailing his fingers down my neck.

"What about a little smack?... please ... just a little," I pleaded finally looking up into his eyes.

His hand wrapped around my throat and he squeezed making it hard for me to breath.

"Billy!" I gasped in frustration. Not this damn game again. This was getting old.

"You even look at Heco and I'll snap your neck got it?" he threatened slamming my back up against the wall.

I nodded as I tried to pry his hand off but he was too strong.

"Good girl," he smirked and let me go. I landed back on the dryer with a thump and gasped for air and I rubbed my neck. I'd certainly have bruises in the morning.

Billy was halfway out the door when I spoke up even though I shouldn't have. "Just a tiny bit."

He growled, really he growled like an animal but I wasn't really surprised.

"Please," I spoke again. You'd think I'd realized I was pushing my luck but really what did I have to lose.

"Stay here," he groaned and disappeared out of the doorway.

I smiled contently and went back to playing with the charm bracelet.


	3. No Time For Tears

Thanks so much to everyone who read and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your support has been what's keeping me going!

Sorry it took so long to update, life has just been rough lately and with graduation right around the corner I'm super busy. Updates will pick soon though I hope, I probably say that way to much but I'm trying. This story so far is basically getting to know the character, Rosie just like exploded into my mind one day and ever sense then she's just stuck there. Rosie pretty much writes this story herself so sorry it's short and lacking Billy but he'll be in the next chapter no worries. Also random note but Gunslinger will be updated next for sure.

I also apologize for the fact that a majority of my time lately has been spent reading and sleeping. I've always been a major sleeper but I'm all of a sudden a huge book junkie. It's almost ridiculous I read like two books a week (which may not sound like a lot but for me that's like a record) but honestly I really am enjoying it! Anyway...

Thanks again and please enjoy!

**Back To The Streets**

**Chapter Three- No Time For Tears**

My mom used to dream about living in Paris. Then one day out of the blue she became bedridden. A month later she died of Pneumonia from a weak immune system caused by her AIDS. In other words my mom died of AIDS because she was a prostitute. I loved my mom though even if we did have a bad lifestyle, living with her boss in his crowded apartment but most of the time in an old van.

I was thirteen when I moved in with my dad. My dad tried too hard. You could tell he didn't love me but he really wanted to convince me that he did. His wife was ten times worse. Patty made me cookies every week for me to munch on while doing homework. Which I always lied and said was already done when really I just didn't want to do it. Patty had this warped idea that I liked her and that we were friends. I didn't really mind her but God was she annoying. I'd stomp up to my room pissed off from getting detention for saying my school counciler was a moron and didn't know shit about life or leaving to go pee mid lecture. Not my fault my bladder needs to let loose when the stupid teacher decides to bore the class to death. Patty would follow me up to my room and interrogate me about my day, "How was school? Did you have a good day? Make any new friends? Your counselor called said you were acting out is there anything you want to talk about? I'm here for you if you want to talk."

Patty was always trying to get me to talk to her. She'd sit on the edge of my bed and pat my knee as I glared at her. "I enjoy having you here," she'd say giving me one of her Betty Homemaker smiles and a look of motherly concern. The plus side of Patty though was that she didn't believe in punishment, said I just needed time I was still traumatized. What the fuck did she know about traumatized? But at least I never got in trouble for misbehaving and having a horrible attitude.

I hated being home with Patty and Dad more than anything so I spent most of my time at school and when not at my "best friend" Ava's house I was volunteering at the hospital. Ava was a complete moron. I'm serious the girl thought she was all that just because she had her nose pierced, her hair died blue and smoked cigarettes at lunch period. The only reason I kept her around was because I needed an excuse to get out of the house and if that meant putting up with her stupid antics I was all for it. While Ava thought she was the bad ass of the school she only drank and smoked cigarettes and pot. I on the other hand preferred something stronger, something legal and that's how I got addicted to Vicodin, OxyContin and Valium just not all at the same time. I stole most of it from the hospital until I eventually at the age of sixteen got caught and kicked out of the house.

I learned a lot after that but still I found myself haunted by my past. Especially in the early hours of night just before I was about to drift off to sleep, it was the only time that made me feel completely vulnerable. Even the Vicodin I had swallowed down an hour before wasn't helping me fall asleep that night all because my Minnie was gone and I was once again all alone.

"What ya doin' here Rosie?" Nova spat in between hacking up his lungs as I ducked under the overpass and over towards my sleeping bag.

"I live here," I spat back as I carefully curled up under the sleeping bag making sure I didn't disturb Mac and Ava's sleeping forms who were already out for the night.

Sure I hated Ava but you really hadn't expected me to live out here by myself did you? Nah she wanted to be rebellious and so I guided her in the right direction. Well at least in the direction that was useful to me.

"You bring me anything'?" he asked his face barely visible in the flickering street lamps light.

"Course," I yawned stretching my sore arms out above my head.

I then rolled over on my side and wrapped an arm protectively around Mac's waist. No matter what Mac was still my baby and always would be. I may have lost one but I wouldn't lose both of my babies. Mac instinctively snuggled up against my chest for warmth and I pulled him closer.

"You'll get it in the morning," I assured him as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was on calm cool nights like that, that the pills were needed most. There wasn't anything else to distract me otherwise.

I woke up the next morning with Nova's tight-skinned hollow dirty face hovering over me. A shrill shriek escaped past my lips. It was just instinct nothing more. To anyone else, anyone normal I'm sure Nova's hard, sickly face would have been a horror but to me, him being that close was just a routine. So why did I scream? It was just another one of those moments where I was surprised and only knew how to react with fear. I saw Nova, processed in my brain that it was indeed Nova but still I screamed.

"Jesus Christ Nova! What the fuck is your problem?" I shouted rage instantly rippling through each tense muscle in my body.

"You said you got me it!" he hissed as he choked back not only a coughing fit but his short temper as well.

"Yeah, yeah Nova of course I did, geez what you think I'd fuck with you. God, get the fuck off me!" I screamed giving his shoulders a rough push causing him to fall backward and land heavily on his butt.

I threw back the sleeping bag and as usual Mac and Ava were long gone. I'd over slept. Way over slept. The sun was almost near the center of the sky. No one on the street woke up this late in the day. Usually we were up with the sun scavaging to survive like we always did. It was still no surprise that Nova had waited for me to wake. He had nothing else to do, his life was already nothing more than just a waste of existence and I was on the highway heading straight for the same fate.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and dug around and pulled out a small plastic bag containing a white powdery substance, Nova's preference.

"Such a good girl. Billy'd be proud," Nova wheezed as he ripped the bag out of my hand.

"Yeah, yeah just make it last. I can't keep snatching this shit or I'm gonna get caught," I ruled shaking my head.

Nova may have taken care of us, may have been wise but in all reality he wasn't the pack leader. Nope that was where I stepped in and at that moment I was defeated, I had failed but I couldn't let it kill everyone else as well. I had a family to take care of.

I watched Nova stumble off away from the overpass and made sure he was out of sight before I turned my attention to my garbage bag Bodie had given me and my backpack. I pretty much lived out of my backpack sense the day I was kicked out. That has been what has held my possessions and if it didn't fit I didn't need it, with a few varied exceptions. The garbage bag was empty when I opened it. No doubt the pack had gone through it and taken what they wanted. Nothing was only yours, everything was shared. That's how we managed to make it this long. That and the fact that I had a few good connections.


End file.
